User talk:Leafwing
Hello Leafwing. I see that you are a old user but you started to edit xD Well hello! We have lots of clans you can join. If you have ANY questions just ask me! Happy editing =3 16:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) LOVE ur Charart Hey!! I LOVE ur Charart profile page pic!! Did u do it? its sssooo pretty!!! DreamPetal1322 21:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hi Leafwing its Demontail i wanna ask usomething so yh Demontail Leafwing i do love u well my cat does approve ur gmail chat invite and chat with me my email is Sky.wolf448@gmail.com hi Leafwing ur probably busy but if not can u chat with me on gmail I need to tlk to u Leafwing Ik ur busy I Need To Tlk To You Now go on gmail chat Hey Leafwing We Need To Tlk Leafwing can u come on the chat? No More Stop.png You need to stop. No more fighting with Demontail and Dreampetal. I have read all of your guyses Talkpages I know what's going on and it better stop. Your warning is because of fighting acusing and harassment. You guys only have one more warning. Watch out. Admins are always on patrol and apparently it seems as if your calling us "blind" You think you wont get caught but you will. No more. If you guys keep it up you wil result block for a month. 01:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Dear Leaffy Im so so srry for verything I've done for all the pain i've caused u and im so so srry goodbye forever ur buddy demon Ok listen. You and Dreampetal did nothing wrong. And also I could of just let it go and Demontail would still be bothering you guys so just stop ok? I am tired ofthis problem and I have more better things to do then argue with people that arent gratefull for making someone stop messing with them. I banned Demontail for a reason. And I understand how you don't wanna sound rude but you did so there. Now you either keep arguing with an admin that knows what she's doing or go talk to your friends. I recomend you pick # 2 23:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. I appoligize for what I said. Now this isn't a problem, Demontail diserved his punishment. Alright? He messed with you guys to much and all of his edits were on other peoples talk page and I could tell he was annoying you. So Just move on and don't worry about k? Also I wasnt being rude I was just telling you. -- 00:06, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey :P Heeey I emailed you :D 02:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Please be more active to the wiki if you want to be an apprentice. I know you can do this, I just know it. But if you don't, you will become an elder, and I do not want this. Just as an incentive, if you make your edit count 30, only that, then you can become an apprentice, because you have fulfilled the time requirement... Also this is Spottedleaf123 but I changed my name! Cheshire Listen, you have been inactive. You need to start editing or all of your characters will be put up for adoption within a week after I sent this message. A CatNamed Cheshire Most everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 19:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) My apologies. I made it seem as though you needed to have more edits. I understand that you are busy, but if you are, then just tell us and we won't put your RP cats up for adoption, so don't feel rushed, but try to be more active whenever you can. :) Mind if I make you a chat mod? Also this is Spottedleaf123 but I changed my username! Cheshire♣ Most everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 00:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply To Fallow: It's okay that you blocked me. I was inactive and I openly admit that. What were your roleplay clans again? I already deleted Duskclan which had the comment on it, so I forgot. I know there were four. And I am not quite sure what "where your loyalties lie" is supposed to mean, but Falling asked me and Stoneclaw to take care of this wiki while you and her left, so sorry if we did something someone asked us to do. I do not want to get into a fight about this, but a gentle nudge saying "Could you be more active?" would have helped instead of an instant ban when I was not told to do anything. I always have liked your wiki, I honestly mean that. I get taking my admin rights away, but why the ban? How am I supposed to get more active if I can no longer edit? Just curious. Trust me, I would rather be at your wiki, and I mean that. This place (LITWW) is a desolate wasteland, but I promised to Falling that I would help alongside with Stoneclaw to keep this wiki active, but I would much rather be in a place where there is more than 3 editors, and who am I to break my promise and leave Stoneclaw to do the job by herself? Now for the record I am on about 5 RP wikis, so I apologize if I get caught up. Also, I have had several projects due in school, and even though it is winter break for me, I would much rather have schoolwork come before an RP wiki. Also, I find the Warriors Wiki more needed of my contributions because that is an information wiki, while this one mainly involves my freetime and the commitment to roleplay. Now, no offense was intended, but I feel as though my thoughts must be shared, and I refuse to say that you "betrayed" me or "didn't like" me anymore, because you and I both know that is not true. And have a Merry Christmas Fallow, I hope it is a good one. :) Cheshire♣and the Mad HatterMost everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 00:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) To Faallow: Ok, understandable. I deleted the pages. I looked @ your wiki, and can I please be unbanned for the Peacemoons? They sound fun. And don't worry, I won't steal the idea and do that on LITWW. Cheshire♣and the Mad HatterMost everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 20:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC)